


Happy Mother's Day

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OLICITY BABIES, Queen Family, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Felicity realises what her favourite holiday is an why.





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all mums in the world! You're all fantastic!
> 
> This was meant to be written yesterday but I have a crappy cold and just did not feel up to it so it's a little late. Sorry! Enjoy!

 

When Felicity was little, people used to ask her about her favourite holiday, for so long it had always been Hanukkah, it was the one time of the year where she saw her grandmother for longer for a few days. When she'd gone to college, it had really been any holiday that resulted in a day off from classes so she could catch up on sleep. It wasn't until she married Oliver and their daughter was born that she found her two favourite holidays of all. First, it had been Father's day. Alexandra just a few months old when she surprised Oliver heart shaped pancakes that he'd promised her he had enjoyed even though she knew they had tasted horrible. The second had come on a rainy Sunday in May.

 

Her third Mother's day, she woke up to the smell of eggs cooking and coffee being made, baby Tommy still asleep beside her. She sits up, noticing her husband and placed pillows beside their son so he wouldn't roll out of the bed. She's tempted to get up, follow the smell of what she knew would be a delicious. She had tried that on her last birthday, but her daughter had insisted she return to bed, very serious about that part of breakfast in bed, so she stayed, listening to the soft snores of her little boy and the other half of her family move around in the kitchen downstairs.

 

Five minutes pass and Felicity finds herself feeling impatient, and in desperate need of coffee. Not wanting to ruin whatever her husband and daughter had planned, she grabs her tablet, checking in on things at the bunker and messaging her mother, promising to call her later that evening until Tommy decided to wake up.

“Hey buddy, you didn't want to help daddy and your sister with my breakfast, huh?” She asks, smiling as she gets a grin in reply and picks him up, sitting him on her lap as they wait.

 

If anyone had told her five years ago that right now, she'd been waiting in excitement for her husband to come up with a meal he had made with their daughter while she had gotten a sleep in with her baby son, she would have laughed. It was until her and Oliver got together that she had pictured herself having kids. Suddenly she heard her two year old giggling, her husband trying to keep her quiet, she laughs quietly herself, looking to Tommy, playfully shushing him as they see the door knob turning.

“Happy Mummy's Day!” Alexandra yells, running into the room and jumping onto the bed the moment the door is open.

“Thank you, baby girl.” Felicity grins as Alex sits beside her, her arm wrapping around her daughter as she settles her baby boy on the other side of her.

 

“Happy Mother's Day, Felicity.” Oliver sets a tray down, full of enough food for the four of them before pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. Being the centre of attention isn't exactly something Felicity enjoys very much, but it's days like this where she knows her family just want to give her a good day that helps. It's in the way Oliver brings her her coffee and the way Alexandra bounces in excitement for _mummy's very special day,_ an excitement she's sure her daughter will share with her baby brother some day.

 

The family of four spend the next hour eating and laughing, Tommy wearing more than he eats, Oliver complaining playfully about needing to wash the sheets later in the day. These were the moments Felicity loved the most, the little ones where her family were together and relaxed, happy, without the weight of the city on their shoulders or the stress from their usual day to day lives.

 

Breakfast is finished and Alexandra insists on giving her the present she and Tommy had made with her aunt Thea. Before Felicity has the chance to blink, she's handed a neatly wrapped present, obviously her sister in law's work. She smiles, taking it and opening her gift, her grin turning into a smile upon seeing a frame covered in little hand prints, purple for her daughter and green for her son, _like daddy!_ Alex insists, a photo of the four of them sitting inside.

“I love it, thank you my beautiful babies.” She's quick in covering her children's cheeks in kisses, Oliver smiling happily as he listens to his children giggling.

 

The day goes on and they spend it together, running around their backyard and baking cookies, the kitchen getting covered in more dough than what went into the oven. They end the day curled up together on the couch, both kids asleep in her and Oliver's lap. It's quiet as Oliver turns his head to face his wife, kissing his wife once again.

“Have you had a good day?” He asks, softly and quietly, not wanting to wake their sleeping children.

“The best.” Felicity smiles happily, remembering once again how Mother's Day had become her favourite holiday. It wasn't because of the gifts or that it was a day all for her, but because of the quiet moments she got to spend with her family, the moments she would cling to forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
